Postpaid cellular phone (cell phone) services typically allow the user of a cell phone to spend unlimited amounts of money for services. In other words, there is nothing to stop the user from running up a huge cell phone bill. Many parents have experienced this issue with their children, prompting the parents to take their children's phones away or to otherwise restrict their children's access to the phones. Unfortunately, modern society requires that parents have the ability to contact their children by cell phone and vice versa, so the cell phones are often returned to the children despite the possibility of future abuse.
The same type of issue exists between employers and employees and other parties in similar administrator/user relationships with respect to the use/abuse of cell phones and other devices. For example, an employer may want an employee to have a communications or mobile computing device, but may not want to pay for certain services or applications that the employee can access with the device or may want to limit how, when, and how much of those services or applications can be used by the employee. Likewise, a government agency or school might be willing to pay for or subsidize certain communications services or applications, but not others. Without the ability to somehow restrict the employee's ability to use services or applications that the employer does not want to pay for or to shift payment obligations for those services or applications to the employee, many employers are forced to give their employees the devices anyway and hope for the best.
One partial solution to the problems associated with postpaid cellular phone abuse is the prepaid cellular phone. Prepaid phone services limit spending because the user of the phone can only use what has been paid for in advance. Many children, however, are not responsible or mature enough to adequately track and maintain their prepaid phone service accounts, and many parents have too many other obligations to keep close track of their children's cell phone use, so as to make sure the phone service accounts are adequately funded all of the time. The net result can be disastrous. For example, if a child uses up all of the funds in their prepaid account, and their phone service provider shuts down access to its services, the child will not be able to call a parent in the event of an emergency, or arrange to be picked up after school or a sporting event, etc.
Thus, a prepaid phone service does not solve the problem of ensuring availability of key services even if the prepaid account has run out of money. In addition to insuring the safety of their children, many parents, employers and others would like to be able to exercise administrative control over the services and activities that a child, employee, etc., is allowed to pay for out of their prepaid account, but prepaid accounts have not been structured to provide such administrative control or feature management. Feature management can encompass many activities, such as preventing a feature or service from being used entirely, limiting how much a feature or service can be used in a given time period, or limiting when a given feature or service can be used (i.e. time of day, days in month, etc).
Prior attempts by prepaid service providers to address these problems have only resulted in partial solutions. Some service providers have provided for rollover usage minutes, which are minutes that were not used as part of a user's service plan and are allowed to roll over to the same user for use in the next month. In some cases, this might prevent a user from running out of minutes in the next month, but it does not guarantee that the user will not use up all of their monthly minutes, plus the rollover minutes, and be denied access to key services anyway. Other service providers have provided an automated refill service, which automatically bills some amount to a credit card to recharge the user's prepaid account in the event the balance in the user's account gets too low. However, a prepaid phone service with an automated refill service is the equivalent of a postpaid phone service and would therefore have the same problem with potential abuse as a postpaid service. In other words, there is no spending limit on the phone service.
Postpaid services have also attempted to address these problems by offering users unlimited usage packages that limit a user's exposure to running up charges. However, for parents who are also interested in preventing their children from sending 300 text messages per day with their phone, or running up a huge bill for services that are not included in the “unlimited usage package,” such as downloaded games or ringtones, unlimited usage offerings are not a complete solution. Another partial solution is to provide the administrator (parent) with an alert when a user has reached some limit for a service. For example, a parent could be alerted when a child has spent more than $10 on text messages within a certain period of time. An alert, however, does not actually limit usage of the service, it just warns the parent that the limit has been reached, at which point the parent has to intervene to prevent further abuse, such as by taking the phone away from the child, which is one of the problems with postpaid services in the first place.
It is further known in the art to provide an account for a user of a prepaid phone, such as a cellular phone, in which funds are stored electronically for future use of the phone. For example, a service provider could establish an account for a user, in which funds can be stored, such as through use of a credit card charge or electronic transfer from a bank account. In some cases, corporate customers with multiple users under the same service provider might be able to have a single account for their business, with subaccounts assigned to certain phones and charged to the particular departments within the corporation to which the employees using those phones correspond. Some service providers also provide affinity accounts, which include special rates and promotions for groups of people belonging to a similar business, club, etc. In each case, however, these accounts operate separate from one another in that all of the charges for a particular phone are charged to a particular account, rather than some charges being billed to one account while other charges are billed to another account. The same is true with respect to discounts and promotions, i.e., a discount or promotion is either applied to an existing account or it is not.
Finally, it is further known to establish some measure of parental or administrative control over an account. The Telcordia™ Converged Real-Time Charging system allows users to place limited real-time controls over prepaid and postpaid accounts. For example, when an account allows a child to download premium data (data for which a charge is imposed), parental controls over that account can be set to limit that child's spending within a set of parameters. This system and other solutions, however, are only partial solutions to the problem of providing limits on overspending and other activities by the user while simultaneously assuring that the user will always be able to use the phone when appropriately needed.